Pleasurable Torture
by Mia Isabella Cullen
Summary: Bella don't like Edward that much... or that's what she thinks. What happens when Edward helps her get back something she apreciates a lot? Read and find out. One-shot  maybe more in the future depends on you . Some lemons...


**Hey people! Well I just decide to make this story, I tough about it and I write it, easy. I hope you guys like it. I know my grammar, spelling, writing skills, (or however you want to call it) SUCKS! so if anyone feels like been my beta reader you are very WELCOME to send me a message or something. I just like my ideas. LOL**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red Violets are Blue, I don't Own Twilight and neither do you!**

**

* * *

**

**One-shot.**

**Pleasurable Torture**

******Bella******

"Damn ..." I whispered when I saw that my bracelet had got stuck in a branch of the tree I was in just a minute ago -now what do I do? "That's what you get for been stupid" I said to myself, but, seriously, who in their right mind would go up a fucking tree just to see the view of the sky? Oh yeah… who else but Bella "stupid" Swan. (ME)

I looked again at my little gold bracelet; my grandmother had given it to me when I was a baby… I have never taken it off ever since then… and now I'm 17 so… yeah... I remember that my grandma told me that as long as I carry it with me, she was always going to be by my side, I promised her that this bracelet was always going to stay in my wrist, now because of a damn tree I broke my promise… SHIT!

I bit my lip as I started to claim the big tree again, I climb the branches and try to take it in my hands but I couldn't, it was too high and some of the branches were too weak to support my weight.

I am sure all of you are wondering how the fuck it got stuck up there if the branches are too weak to support me right? Well the thing is… that well... not even I know the answer to that, it just happen, what I am sure of, is that the fucking bird that almost crashed with my face is responsible for everything that happens to me from now on.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I jump when I heard someone calling me and in a just-like-me-moment, I lost my balance and fall back, I waited for the crash of my body against the grass with my eyes closed, but… this never came.

I opened my eyes slowly and found really green ones, at first I didn't know who it was, but seeing that crooked smile make me realize who it was and I sigh, Edward had prevented my fall and now he had me in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I nodded slowly trying to ease the almost heart attack he had given me.

"Thanks..." I whispered. "Can you take me down please?" he did what I asked.

When I was standing I could see more of my "great friend" (note the sarcasm) Edward, He was leaning against the tree, he looked like a fallen angel from heaven with his beautiful crooked smile adorning his face, he looked ... sexy, I tried to erase that thought instantly.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I scold at him as I poked him with my index finger on his chest, he just laughed at me. Jerk.

"Believe me, that wasn't my intention, but tell me something little girl… what were you doing in the tree?" I frowned at the nickname that he had given me, idiot.

"Nothing…" I answered quickly. I knew that if I told him, he would laugh at me and bother me with it for a long time… "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well you see… when I looked out my window, I saw a picture that caught my attention… it was your very cute little butt."

"Idiot." I said as I walked into my house, that's what I got for having a great pervert as my neighbor, I heard his musical laughter and soon I felt him follow me inside my house, "you're lucky that Charlie and Carlisle are friends if no… well let's just say your dad may have to fix a couple of broken bones." I told him while I sat on my large sofa, he sat next to me.

"Aww honey, you know you love me." He said with his cocky attitude, I very maturely smiled at him and showed him my middle finger.

I turned on the TV and put on an action movie, I knew that with that Edward would be entertained and he would stop bothering me.

I met Edward since I moved to Forks, when I was fifteen and he was seventeen, since then we had been neighbors, at first I thought we would be good friends, but then I realized he was a pervert idiot that every day came to bother me and… over the two years that I had know him… that has not changed.

At one point in the movie he approached me, I stepped back, he smiled at this and kept getting closer, we continue this way until I was trapped against the armrest and his body.

"What are you trying?" I asked trying to create distance between us.

"Nothing…" He said innocently, I frowned; I knew for a fact that he didn't have a single hair of innocence.

"Cullen you'd better stay away…"

"What if I don't?" He asked challenging me.

"If you don't get away from me, I swear to god that you will not be able to have kids of your own." I said mad at him, he just laugh… (Like always) and gave me a small peck on the lips.

I hit his forehead and he got away from me, it was the usual, he provoked me, I threatened him, he laughed and kissed me… yep, it was the daily stuff.

"When are you going to grow up? You are nineteen!" I said after being in a comfortable silence for a while.

"I don't know… perhaps within five more years?" He said and I just rolled my eyes. "Are you going to tell me what you were doing on the tree?

"I already told you that I wasn't doing anything…"

"Beautiful Bella… Do you know that you suck at lying?

"Don't call me beautiful…" I said ignoring his question. "…or doll, baby, beauty, little girl, angel, darling, or any of the things you call me." I added when he opened his mouth to speak, and he smiled.

"What were you doing in the tree? I know you are trying to distract me honey… but that's no gonna work." He asked again, I sigh, I knew that if I didn't answer him, he would ask all day… and he could be very persistent if he wanted to…

"I was trying to get my bracelet that got stuck in a branch…" I said lowering my eyes.

"What happened? How did it got there?" He asked me with a serious voice.

"It got stuck in a branch and I can't get it out of there because it's very high…" I sighed, he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

Edward knew how important that necklace was to me, one day he asked me why I was wearing it.

He was going to say something but the sound of a car distracted us, Charlie had arrived, I had not realized that it was that late… When I was with Edward… the time went by without my noticing.

He stand up quickly, not wanting Charlie to find him here… that our parents were friends didn't mean that Charlie got along with Edward, but my dad should be thankful, Edward gave him work to do with his multiple stupidities…

I went with him to the back door, he went out running… but he ran back, I frown at him thinking that he had forgotten something; he approached me and smiled, then he joined his lips with mine.

This kiss was different from the others, it was nowhere near as innocent as the ones he always gave me, this was deep and tender, the kiss had a feeling that I could not identify, he gently bite my lower lip making me gasp with surprise, then he slowly separated from me.

He looked at me for a few seconds before smiling, giving me a peck and go running; I kept looking at him like an idiot until he disappeared from my sight.

"Bella I'm home…" Charlie took me out of my trance.

"I… I am in the kitchen" I called back.

Charlie came up to me, still in uniform and armed, he looked at me for a moment before looking for something with his eyes, seeing that there was no one here he sigh.

"Are you okay?" He asked me putting his hand on my forehead. "You are burning"

"I… I am fine, don't worry about it…" He looked at me, I knew that he didn't believe me but he hide it very well…

"What's for dinner?" He asked changing the subject, _thank God_.

"Erm… I haven't made dinner because I fall asleep... but I am working on it right now… it won't take long…" I lied; he nodded and retired to the living room to watch some TV.

I sigh in relief when I was alone; I had everything I need to make pasta…

* * *

Twenty minutes after, we sat down to eat, while I was cooking dinner I almost burned the kitchen and all because of the idiot of Edward.

I played with my food, my face was burning and my hands were shaking, apparently Charlie noticed that since he cleared his throat and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I just laughed nervously.

After "eating" and cleaning the dishes I excused myself and I went to my room, put on my favorite pajamas and I lay in bed, after a half an hour of moving around in my bed I fall asleep.

* * *

I change channels without actually seeing anything, today was Saturday so there was no school, Charlie had gone fishing with Billy and I stayed at home alone and bored.

A thud in the back yard caused me to jump; when I went out I frowned when I saw Edward lying in the grass.

"Edward, what the hell happened to you?" I ask when I saw that he had scraped his cheek.

"Damnit." He whispered... "I fell." That was all he said, I look up and saw that several branches had been broken, I grimaced at the thought of him falling.

"Come on, let me clean the wound." I said helping him to stand on his feet, he was about to protest but I glared at him and he got silent.

We went inside my house, I make him sit on the armrest of the sofa and I went to get the first aid kit, when I found it, I took everything I needed and ran back to Edward.

"What the hell were you doing in that tree?" I asked while pressing the bath in alcohol cotton gently on his cheek, he grimace.

"Yesterday you told me that your bracelet had been stuck in the tree and I tried to rescue it, but I think it didn't go as I planned it since my back was found hitting the floor…" I look at him in the eyes.

"Edward, why in the hell would you even think about doing that?" I scold at him. "I leave it there because I just knew that the branches were too weak to support my weight, you could have killed yourself, don't you ever try that again Edward Cullen, your life is much more valuable than a silly object, I prefer a thousand times that the necklace stay up there than for you to get hurt because of me." Edward showed me that damn crooked smile, which caused little dances on my stomach.

"Bella relax, nothing happened to me… besides…Who told you that I didn't reach my goal?" He asked smiling; I look at him with wide eyes.

He pulled out my bracelet from his front pocket; he took my right hand and put it on me. No words left my mouth so I closed my eyes and kissed him.

I don't know what impulse me to do it, but I don't care, I am just going to go with it.

Edward kiss me back pulling me closer to him, he position his right hand on my neck to deepen the kiss, his other arm wrapped around my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck, stroking his hair.

The kiss got a little more intense since Edward was lying across the couch with me above him; his hands began to touch my body without touching the places that I most needed him in.

His touch was like fire and I was melting so I started rubbing against his trousers. _Thank god I decide to wear a skirt today._

"Bella," Edward half growled half moaned, "If you don't stop me now I won't be able to stop later." He said when we needed to breathe; I kissed him again, "Isabella…" He warned me. I ignore him and I start rubbing against him even more, that was the last straw.

Edward got up still kissing me, making my legs wrapped around his waist, I was going to ask him where we were going, but all thought went out of my mind when he started leaving wet kisses on my neck.

Soon I felt I was lying on a flat and comfortable surface, opening my eyes I realized I was in my room, in my bed with Edward almost over me as his arms kept his weight.

The lower half of my body was shouting for attention, I was desperate to calm the heat that was almost painful, Edward began to lower his kisses from my neck to my breasts, I was on fire so I push him a little to get his chest away from me, he didn't know what I was doing until the buttons of his shirt went flying everywhere, leaving me to finally see his marbled chest, he laughed at my eagerness and took off my shirt, leaving me just in my bra.

He turned to kiss me again, making me lie down again, this time his hands started to touch my breasts, I bit his lower lip when he squeezed my right breast, he moaned in response.

My hands came alive and went from been imprisoning Edward by his neck to slide all over his back, Edward slide down a strap of my bra with his teeth to remove it, then he did the same with the other.

His hands slid through my body until he got to my skirt, which he slid down my legs and then throw somewhere in the room, he repeated the same route through my legs with his hands as he kissed the top of my breasts, his hands reach up to my breasts and disappeared behind me, I arch my back letting him get to the clasp that held captured my much needed breasts.

"You're perfect..." He whispered when he could see my breasts, and then he turned his mouth to my left breast, I groaned when I felt his tongue curled around my nipple.

The feelings that Edward made me feel were like waves of pleasure. Occasionally I scratch his back without hurting him, with every touch of his fingers my lower area burned even more, asking for release.

I rolled us over until I got on top of him, I scattered wet kisses through his neck and chest, he was moaning with each kiss I gave him, my hands went to unzip his pants and then with his help I remove them leaving him only in his black boxers.

I bit my lip when I saw his covered erection, it was big, I didn't know if **it** would fit inside me.

"See something you like?" The very cocky bastard asked. When I looked up at him he had a smug smile on his face making me blush, a bright idea occurred to me to erase that smile from his face.

I wrapped my hand around his erection, his face wrinkled in pleasure and he growled my name, I slide my finger along his entire length, Edward kept holding the covers tightly with his hands.

He got tired of my little teasing game and turned us around dominating me.

"I will have to teach you that you can't play with me little girl." He whispered in my ear before biting it.

His hands went down, with very little force he ripped my panties, I was going to protest but he distracted me by stroking my little pink button, I moaned audibly through the sea of sensations that I was drowning in.

I bit my lip hard when he introduced a finger inside me and then he began to move out just to inserting it again... only this time there were two fingers.

My eyes rolled when Edward made a move that brought me closer to orgasm, when I was a few seconds from reaching that blessed point… he stopped, he fucking stopped leaving me with more need than before.

I moved my hips looking for the friction of his finger but he stopped me by pressing me against the bed, he removed his fingers making me whimper in response.

"Edward…" I said with desperation clear in my voice. "Please…"

"Please what?" He asked, the bastard was teasing me!

"I need you…"

"What do you need Bella? I can't read your mind… you have to tell me what you want…" I bit my lip.

"I need you inside me…" I said and I am pretty sure that I was as red as a tomato. Motherfocker.

"Your wish, my command" He said before getting rid of his underwear.

I groaned when I saw his size, he was bigger than I thought, he was between my legs, touching my opening with his member making my need grow, and this was like a torture, a very pleasurable torture…

"Bella, are you a virgin?" He asked a little uncomfortable…

"Yes…" I answered him honestly and he nodded and entered me slowly.

At first I felt uncomfortable, then the discomfort grew up, he paused for a moment and looked into my eyes, I nodded preparing myself for what was coming.

Edward thrusted hard breaking the barrier that protected me, I felt like if my insides were on fire… but this time it was painful, a tear slid down my cheek, Edward clean it with his fingers and kissed me tenderly.

He waited patiently for me to get used to him inside me, the pain was disappearing… slowly being replaced by pleasure, I moved my hips tentatively inviting him to continue.

Edward began to move slowly, one of his hands was massaging my right breast, while the other kept his weight, I couldn't stop gasping and moaning, I felt like I was burning… but in a good way now…. A really good way…

I needed more… I took my hands to his firm ass and squeezed it making him go deeper, Edward bit my breast making me moan his name, the pleasure was killing me and I needed release… I moved my hips meeting every one of Edward's thrusts.

"God... Bella... Fuck" Edward moaned in a whisper.

"Edward..." I groaned when he change the angle of his thrusts, apparently he liked the sound because he repeated the motion. It felt so good…

His lips crashed with mine in a passionate kiss full of need, his hands traveled from my chest to the headboard of the bed increasing the strength of his strokes. I kept moaning and panting, I felt the knot in my stomach tightened more and more, my nails buried on Edward's back when a powerful orgasm overcame me, I moaned his name as loud as I could, after some more thrusts Edward follow me.

He kissed me again only this time it was a tender kiss, almost like he was worshiping me, our breaths were accelerated, Edward rolled to my side and wrapped his arms around me, I lay my head on his chest and sighed happily.

"That was..."

"…Wonderful" I interrupted him, I felt him sigh, I lifted my head supporting my body with my elbow… he imitated my pose.

We looked at each other for a while, his eyes had a strange glow that I couldn't identify, what he had made me feel… the feelings that he had made me feel were unique and they have cause something in my heart… I bit my lip as I realized that I had always been in love with Edward, it hurts to know that the feeling was not reciprocated.

"What are you thinking?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing..." I answered softly, looking away so he couldn't see trough me. He took my chin between his fingers and made me look at him in the eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you suck at lying?" He said smiling crookedly.

"It's just that... no… nothing… never mind…" I said in a whisper, Edward did something I wasn't expecting; he rolled over me, his hands reach for mine, when he found them he took them and lift them over my head leaving me trapped, then he gently kiss my lips.

"Answer me." He insisted… I looked at his eyes with intensity; he looked back at me with that same intensity and something else… I sign… fuck it.

"What was this for you?" I asked him seriously.

"Something wonderful." He replied without hesitation.

"Apart from feeling pleasure, what does this mean to you?" I asked putting my heart out there… he sigh before letting go of his grip.

Edward sat on the bed; I copied his position and took the sheet to cover my nakedness. He took my hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"For me it was the best experience I've ever lived, Bella I... I love you, I have always loved you, I can't get you out of my mind since the day my eyes met yours, I didn't know what to do to make you notice me, every time we fought I was happy because I had a reason to stole a kiss from you and taste your lips… everything I did was to get your attention, for me this experience was not just sex, it was something else, and I know it was something else for you too.

"Edward I... I love you too." I whispered, he approached me and kiss me sweetly. "How do you know that for me it wasn't just sex?" I asked him curiously.

"Babe… I know the effect I have on you. Do you think that I don't notice how you look at me? You are like an open book. I can see how nervous I make you just with my presence." He said, returning to his tone of cocky-bastard-self-centered-immature-jerk self, I hit his nose with my finger.

"Idiot." I said as I straddle his waist. "Do you know that I could accuse you with the authorities for many things?"

"Really? Which things? Making you fall in love with me and make you scream my name at the top of your lungs?"

"Mmm let me think… no… not those…" I said while pretending to think. "Entering on private property…" I said while kissing his neck. "damage to the facilities of said property…" I said referring to the broken branches, he just nodded while stroking my back; my kisses reach up to his ear. "shredding underwear… and most importantly; pedophilia." I whispered before biting his ear lobe, he started laughing and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pedophilia?"

"Yeah, you kind of deflower, or pop a minor's cherry however you wanna call it…" He started laughing openly and I joined his laughter.

"Bella." he said after calming down his laughter. "I know I am not the best, and I know this is not the way to ask but… Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him for a moment; he was right in the part that it was not the way to ask, what with us been naked and all that is separating us is a sheet… but who the hell cares? Certainly not me.

"Yes." I answered him and he smiled happily and kissed me.

Edward decided to go back to what we were doing before, this time was even more enjoyable than the previous one, I was lucky that every time Charlie went fishing, he always came back the next day, I smiled at this thought, Edward and I were going to be very busy during the rest of the afternoon and the night. What a pleasurable torture…

* * *

_**The End.**_

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Does my grammar still sucks? (I know that one is a definitely yes but I am working on it, don't pressure me :( **

**I may decide to continue this story but I am no sure yet, so if you want me to keep writing, then... review! **

**Hope you have enjoy this little story.**

**Love you guys**

**Mia**


End file.
